Because You Left
Because You Left is de première van het vijfde seizoen dat op Net5 uitgezonden werd op vrijdag 26 juni 2009. De originele datum was 21 januari 2009, uitgezonden op ABC. Het is de eerste aflevering van Seizoen 5. Na de cliffhanger van het einde van seizoen 4 proberen Jack en Ben terug te komen op het eiland. Volgens Ben moeten ze iedereen terugbrengen, inclusief het lijk van John Locke. Jack en Ben maken een plan om iedereen terug te brengen maar dan komt er een obstakel in hun weg. Ondertussen wordt er bij Kate aangeklopt om een bloedtest van haar en Aaron te nemen, waardoor ze vlucht. Drie jaar geleden, vlak nadat Ben het eiland verplaatste, merken de overlevenden dat ze in tijd verplaatsen en de flitsen gaan maar door. Samenvating Op het eiland 1977 thumb|left|Pierre Chang tijdens het filmen van een DHARMA video over [[De Pijl.]] Om 8:15 uur 's ochtends rinkelt het alarm van een man, waar je het gezicht niet van kan zien. Zijn vrouw wekt hem omdat de baby huilt en het zijn beurt is. De man troost de baby en maakt warme melk voor hem klaar. Hij kleedt zich aan en zet zijn platenspeler op. Opeens blijft zijn platenspeler hangen en zet hij hem uit. Hij pakt zijn spullen en verlaat zijn huis om naar zijn werk te gaan. De man verlaat een van de huizen in de Barakken op het eiland en blijkt Pierre Chang te zijn, de DHARMA-man die alle video's inspreekt. Hij komt een huis binnen waar een cameraploeg klaarstaat. Een werknemer geeft hem een script dat hij afwijst. Hij deed een jas met het logo van de Zwaan aan en begon met opnemen van DHARMA-video, van station 2, de Pijl. Hij vertelde dat de Pijl wordt gebruikt voor het ontwikkelen van verdedigingsstrategieën tegen de vijandige inheemse bevolking van het eiland. Tijdens het opnemen stormt een werknemer genaamd Eric het huis binnen en zegt dat er problemen in De Orchidee zijn. thumb|Pierre Chang in het Orchidee-station. thumb|left|De sonarfoto van de ruimte in de Orchidee. Eric reed professor Pierre Chang met een DHARMA-busje naar De Orchidee. De Orchidee was op dat moment in aanbouw. Hij nam de lift naar beneden waar hij in het station terecht kwam. Werknemers waren overal aan het boren en Pierre liep de gang uit naar een open ruimte waar een werknemer op de grond lag. De werknemer had een bloedneus en was waarschijnlijk dood. Ze namen de werknemer uit de kamer en een werknemer sprak hem aan dat de boren opeens begonnen te smelten toen ze in de muur aan het boren waren. Ze hadden een sonarfoto van de muur gemaakt en zagen dat er een lege ruimte achter verscholen zat waar veel energie vandaan kwam. De werknemer wilde de muur opblazen. Chang onderbrak het gelijk en zei dat er een enorme hoeveelheid energie achter de muur zat, waardoor als die energie vrij kwam, ze tijd konden manipuleren. Hij vertelde de gevolgen dan catastrofaal zouden zijn. De werknemer geloofde het niet en maakte een opmerking, dat ze zouden teruggaan en Hitler zouden vermoorden. Chang nam dit echter serieus en zei dat er bepaalde regels zijn die niet verbroken konden worden. Chang verliet toen de kamer en een werknemer beukte tegen hem op. Chang reageerde woedend en de werknemer bood zijn excuses aan en liet de ruimte binnen. De werknemer, die Daniel Faraday bleek te zijn werd aangesproken door de werknemer die met Chang sprak en deed alsof Chang gek was. Daniel bekeek de gaten van de boor in de muur en keek angstig naar de muur. 2001 tot 2002 thumb|left|Het verdwenen kamp. thumb|John merkt dat iedereen is verdwenen. Vlak nadat Ben aan het Bevroren wiel draaide verplaatste het eiland zich en na de lichtflits verdween John en dook op een lege plek op waar het regent. Hij is de enige daar en de Anderen zijn blijkbaar niet mee verplaatst. John die echter verbaasd is dat hij de enige is die er is, roept naar Richard en later of er iemand is. John merkt nu dat hij de enige is. Op het Zodiacvlot vragen de mensen zich af wat dat licht was en Daniel Faraday merkte dat ze nog in de buurt van hetzelfde eiland waren dan toen de lucht verlicht werd. Op het strand merken Juliet en Sawyer dat de zwarte rook van de boot verdwenen is. Opeens komt Bernard de bosjes uitrennen en zoekt naar Rose. Een paar seconden later komt Rose uit de bosjes, die in paniek is. Sawyer probeert ze te kalmeren en vertelt ze dat ze terug moeten gaan naar het kamp. Bernard vertelt ze dan dat het kamp verdwenen is. Toen ze naar het kamp lieten was inderdaad het kamp verdwenen en opeens kwam Daniel en de rest van het vlot bij het kamp en Daniel zei dat het kamp niet verdwenen is maar nog niet gebouwd is. Sawyer die eist te weten wie hij is, is verward met zijn stelling. Miles zegt dat Dan de natuurkundige is en Daniel vraagt of ze hem kunnen brengen naar iets wat door mensen is gemaakt. Juliet zegt dat er een DHARMA-station 15 minuten verderop is. Sawyer antwoordt dan dat ze De Zwaan hebben opgeblazen. thumb|left|Sawyer eist te weten wat er gebeurd. Als Sawyer, Juliet, Daniel, Miles en Charlotte de jungle inlopen naar de zwaan, vraagt Daniel om sneller te lopen. Sawyer wordt boos en vraagt om een verklaring van wat er allemaal gebeurt. Daniel zegt dan dat er geen tijd is om alles uit te leggen en dat ze moeten opschieten voordat het weer gebeurt. Sawyer slaat hem dan in het gezicht en eist een verklaring. Daniel vertelt dan dat je het eiland moet zien als een platendraaier die steeds stukjes overslaat, alleen slaat het eiland stukjes over in tijd. Daniel vraagt dan iedereen van zijn kamp er was, waarop Sawyer nee antwoordt, dat Locke er niet bij was. thumb|Een tijdreizende John ontmoet Ethan in de jungle. Nadat John een berg op klimt hoort hij opeens geluid. Secondes daarna vliegt er een vliegtuig vlak over hem heen. Hij ziet het vliegtuig neerstorten. Opeens ziet hij een Mariabeeld en herkent het. Hij loopt dan richting De Parel naar het vliegtuig. Hij herkent het vliegtuig en roept over er iemand is. Hij probeert met de takken omhoog te klimmen waar hij opeens beschoten wordt. Hij valt naar benden nadat hij in zijn been is geschoten. Opeens komt een gewapende Ethan de bosjes uit en houdt hem onder schot. Ethan vraagt of er nog meer overlevenden zijn waarop John antwoordt dat hij niet van het vliegtuig komt. Ethan gelooft hem niet en wilt hem neerschieten maar John zegt dat hij hem kent en noemt hem Ethan. Ethan die echter verbaasd is dat hij zijn naam weet, houdt hem nog steeds onder schot. John vertelt dan zijn naam en dat zijn leider, Benjamin Linus, hem benoemd had tot leider. Ethan antwoordde dat dat het meest domme is wat hij ooit heeft gehoord en besluit om hem neer te schieten. Opeens komen de flitsen weer en verdwijnt John vlak voor het gezicht van Ethan. 2007 John merkt nu dat het donker is en dat het vliegtuig al van de berg is gevallen, wat hij en Boone veroorzaakt hebben. thumb|left|De groep komt bij de vernietigde [[De Zwaan|Zwaan aan.]] De groep van Sawyer komt bij De Zwaan aan, waar de Zwaan al vernietigd is. Ze komen dan tot de conclusie dat Oceanic 815 al neergestort is, doordat zij de vernietiging van de Zwaan op hun geweten hadden. Sawyer wil teruggaan naar het kamp en wil voorkomen dat de helikopter opsteeg. Daniel houdt hem tegen door te vertellen dat hij dat niet kan doen doordat het niet gebeurd is en wat gebeurd is staat vast. Hij vertelt dat tijd net een straat is, waar je geen nieuwe straat bij aan kan maken. thumb|Richard vertelt John hoe hij het eiland moet redden. Ondertussen probeert een gewonde John op te staan en hij doorzoekt het vliegtuig. Hij vindt niets en loopt het vliegtuig weer uit. Hij gaat tegen een steen aanliggen totdat hij een fakkel en een man in de jungle ziet. John pakt zijn mes en ziet dat het Richard Alpert is. Richard zegt hem gedag en John is verward doordat Richard wist waar hij zou zijn. Richard vertelt hem dat John dat zei. John was verward en zei dat hij dat niet had verteld waarop Richard antwoordde dat hij dat nog gaat doen. Richard pakt dan zijn verbandtrommel en haalt de kogel uit zijn been. John vroeg zich af wat er allemaal gebeurt en vraagt wanneer hij is. Richard geeft geen datum en zegt dat tijd relatief is. Richard zegt dat hij geen tijd heeft om alles uit te leggen omdat John er zo weer van door gaat. Richard vertelt dat John, vlak nadat het eiland verplaatste, voor zijn ogen verscheen en dat hij bleef waar hij was. Richard geeft hem een kompas en vertelt dat hij dat nodig heeft om Richard te overtuigen omdat de volgende keer Richard hem niet meer zal herkennen. Hij behandelt de wond van Jonhn en vertelt hem dat John de Oceanix Six: Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Sun en Aaron terug moet brengen naar het eiland. John dacht dat ze allemaal dood waren en Richard vertelde dat hij moest sterven om ze over te halen. Secondes daarna verdween John weer. 2001 - 2002 thumb|Daniel vertelt Desmond dat hij naar Oxford moet gaan. Nadat de volgende flits geweest was, is De Zwaan weer intact en Juliet ontdekt het luik, dat John en Boone in de eerste instantie vonden. Sawyer, die geen shirt en geen schoenen aan had, loopt kwaad de jungle in en wil naar de achterdeur van de Zwaan gaan om voorraden te halen. Daniel loopt hem achterna en Sawyer klopt op de achterdeur. Daniel bleef maar herhalen dat hij het verleden niet kan veranderen en Juliet wist Sawyer te kalmeren. Sawyer besloot toen om terug te gaan naar het strand. De rest volgde Sawyer en Daniel ontdekte dat hij zijn tas had laten liggen bij het luik. Daniel rende naar zijn tas en keek in zijn boek. Hij rende toen terug naar de achterdeur van de Zwaan en klopte aan de deur. Opeens deed Desmond open, hij had een gasmasker op en was gewapend. Hij vroeg wie hij was vroeg of hij zijn plaatsvervanger was. Daniel vertelde toen dat als de helikopter van het eiland wist te komen, dat hij naar Oxford moest gaan en zijn moeder moest zoeken. Voordat Daniel haar naam kon zeggen verdween Daniel. Van het eiland (2007) thumb|Jack aanschouwt het lijk van John Locke. In het lijkenhuis, waar de begrafenis voor Jeremy Bentham zou zijn, zat een bedroefde Jack te kijken naar het lijk van John Locke. Ben vroeg hem toen of hij de kist wilde dicht gooien zodat ze hem mee konden nemen. Ben zei dat ze eerst Hurley gingen ophalen die in een gekkenhuis zat, waardoor dat makkelijker zou zijn. Toen Ben zei dat ze de rest van zijn vrienden gingen halen vertelde Jack dat het niet meer zijn vrienden waren. Jack vroeg zich toen af waarom dit allemaal gebeurd was waarop ben antwoordden dat dit was gebeurt doordat ze weg zijn gegaan. Ben deed toen de kist dicht en vertelde dat ze aan de slag gingen. In het hotel waar Ben en Jack verbleven, scheerde Jack zijn baard af terwijl Ben naar de tv zat te kijken. Jack vroeg toen wanneer hij John voor het laatst voor het laatste gezien had waarop hij antwoordde dat hij hem het laatst gezien had in de Orchidee waar hij vertelde dat het hem speet doordat hij zijn leven zo waardeloos had gemaakt. Ben vroeg aan Jack wat John hem had verteld waarop hij zei dat er ergere dingen gebeuren gebeurde en dat iedereen dood zou gaan als ze niet terug gingen. John vertelde niet precies wat er gebeurd was waarop Ben zei dat ze nooit zouden weten wat er gebeurd was. thumb|left|Kate krijgt onverwacht bezoek. In Los Angeles klopten mensen aan bij het huis van Kate. Toen ze opendeed bleken het twee advocaten te zijn die een vergunning hadden om een bloedtest van Aaron en Kate af te nemen. Kate weigerde en zei dat ze maar de sheriff moesten ophalen om har te overtuigen. Kate begon toen in te pakken en pakte wat geld en een wapen en vertelde Aaron dat ze op vakantie gingen. Ze verliet toen het huis. thumb|Sun vertelt de gemeenschappelijke interesse. Op het vliegveld van Londen werd Sun aangehouden toen haar pasport werd ingescand. Ze werd naar een aparte kamer gebracht waar ze Charles Widmore weer ontmoette. Widmore was boos op Sun omdat zij hem geen respect toonde door hem in het openbaar aan te spreken. Widmore vroeg toen wat hun gemeenschappelijke interesse waarop Sun antwoordde om Benjamin Linus te vermoorden. thumb|left|Hurley helpt Sayid. In de hotelkamer van Ben en Jack kijkt Ben naar de tv waar Hurley in het nieuws is doordat er een man buiten het gekkenhuis is vermoord en Hurley ontsnapt is. Ondertussen staan Hurley en Sayid te wachten op de bestelling van Hurley. Nadat Hurley zijn lunch heeft gekregen, vertrekken ze naar een apartament. Hurley vroeg of hij de man kende die hij had vermoord waar Sayid antwoordde dat hij gewapend was en Hurley in de gaten hield waardoor hij een vijand was, zeker na wat er gebeurd was met John Locke. Hurley vertelde dat hij paranoïde was geworden waarop Sayid onthulde dat hij gewerkt heeft voor Benjamin Linus en vertelde hem dat hij precies het tegenovergestelde moest doen als hij Ben ontmoette. Toen Sayid zag dat het stukje tape, dat hij tussen de deur had geplakt om te zien of iemand binnen was geweest, gescheurd was, stormde hij opeens de kamer binnen en duwde een indringer van het balkon af. De andere man schoot hem neer met een verdovingspijltje maar Sayid vermoordde hem. Hurley pakte het pistool op en keek naar beneden, waar het lijk op de grond was gevallen. Er stonden allemaal mensen om heen en opeens maakte iemand een foto van Hurley, die nog steeds met het pistool in zijn handen stond. Hij ging toen de kamer in en pakte Sayid op die bijna flauwviel. Desmond vertrekt naar Oxford|thumb Ergens op zee, in de zeilboot van Desmond, werd Desmond opeens wakker van een droom, dat Daniel Faraday hem vroeg om zijn moeder te zoeken. Desmond zei tegen Penny dat het geen droom was en hij stond op en kleedde zich aan. Hij ging het dek op en zette koers naar Oxford. Beantwoorde vragen *Het eiland werd niet alleen in ruimte, maar ook tijd verplaatst. *De crash van de Beachcraft is eindelijk te zien. *Het kompas dat Richard aan John gaf, is precies dezelfde als datgene dat Richard liet zien aan John toen hij een klein kind was. Onbeantwoorde vragen *Wie heeft de kamer met het Bevroren wiel gemaakt? *Waarom gelden de regels niet voor Desmond? *Waar is Desmond zijn partner? Want hij mocht niet buiten van zijn partner |Seizoen=Seizoen 5|Vorige= |Volgende= }} Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Seizoen 5 en:Because You Left